Amor,amor y más amor
by sashazweig
Summary: ¿Amor, amor y más amor? ¿Que clase de título ese? ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir esa película? Sobre todo en su cumpleaños...


**Holi, espero que se encuentren bien :3 .Estaba viendo un episodio de Pucca (Sí, aún sigo viendo Pucca :v) y me imaginé uno de los episodios con los personajes de SnK, de ahí nació esta historia. Sin más preámbulo, disfruten.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él sabía que su novia lo iba llevar a cine, sabía que, posiblemente, no verían la película por estar besuqueándose, bueno, después de todo, es su cumpleaños; pero lo que él no sabía es que ella escogió, de entre todas las películas, la más cursi que podía existir. Incluso el nombre le provocaba nauseas ` _Amor, amor y más amor´_

Pero ¿Por qué se molesta si él sabe que puede besar a Pieck en lugar de prestar atención a las escenas que él consideraba demasiado empalagosas para su gusto? Sencillo, porque él esperaba una película más, no se, asombrosa; él esperaba ver algo como _`Carrera infernal´ `Enemigos a muerte´_ o, tal vez, la película de recopilación de Shingeki no Kyojin, ` _Guren no Yumiya´_ ; pero, Porco Galliard, se quedó sorprendido cuando su amada apareció con dos boletos de `Amor, amor y más amor´. _Puaj, que asco de nombre_. Pensó

Ahora estaba sentado al lado de Pieck observando como las luces de la sala del cine se apagaban poco a poco y la película se empezaba a proyectar. Suspira. _Será una larga noche._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" Eren pregunta mirando el ticket que tiene en una de sus manos "¿Esta es la sala siete?"

"Por supuesto que sí hermanito" Zeke Jaeger se da cuenta de que su pariente sostiene una cubeta con palomitas "Uhhh, palomitas" Acerca su mano para agarrar un poco, pero, rápidamente, el Jaeger menor lo aleja de su alcance.

"¡Ah no, mi hermano! ¡Consíguete la tuya!" La ceja de Eren se alza cuando ve, en la enorme pantalla, a un hombre besando apasionadamente a su pareja "Te equivocaste de sala" Dice con cierto asco por la escena "¡Vámonos de aquí!"

"Espera" Zeke pone una mano sobre su hombro

"No planeo ver esa película, mucho menos contigo"

El rubio señala a una silueta familiar que sobresale del asiento "Es Porco"

"¿¡Qué!?" Ambos se sientan en dos lugares vacíos que estaban justo a su costado y observan atentamente a la silueta "¿Cómo sabes que es él?"

"¿Quién más se peina así, aparte de él y Marcel?" Dice "Y dudo mucho que sea Marcel, él está en Inglaterra"

Vuelve a aparecer otra escena, aun mas empalagosa que la anterior, en la pantalla, esto hace que los dos varones hagan una mueca en desaprobación.

"¿Por qué Galliard está viendo esto?" Eren pregunta.

Ambos observan, por unos pocos segundos, una silueta que se apoya en su amigo "¿Con quien crees que esté?" Pregunta el castaño

"¿Tú con quien crees? ¿Con Reiner?" Una señora que se hallaba a su lado lo silencia "Lo siento" Susurra hacia la mujer "Obviamente está con Pieck" Le dice al chico de ojos verdes

"¿Pieck?" Su hermano también empieza a susurrar para no molestar a las personas "¿Acaso están saliendo?"

El rubio suspira "Eres mas lento en el amor que Gabi"

"Como sea" Dice un tanto molesto "¡Vámonos antes de que Pieck y Porco empiezen a besarse!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ambos hermanos ya estaban a punto de entrar a la sala correcta, se encuentran con su amigo que, anteriormente, estaba viendo la otra película.

"¿Chicos?" Porco los llama "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Vinimos a ver `Guren no Yumiya´" Eren decide no hablarle acerca de lo que acaba de ver hace unos pocos minutos "¿Vienes?"

"No creo…" Voltea para mirar de donde vino "Vine con Pieck…" Ambos Jaegers lo miran con cara de ` _No me digas´_ "Le dije que iba al baño y que no tardaría mas de cinco minutos"

"Bueno" Zeke mira su reloj "Otros cinco minutos no hacen la diferencia ¿O si?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después los tres amigos, y otros fans que llevaban capas verdes con las alas de la libertad en su espalda, se encontraban viendo la asombrosa película; Porco y Zeke estaban tan concentrados en esta que no vieron a Pieck entrar a la sala, pero, por suerte, Eren si se percató de la joven. Después de verla, inmediatamente, agarró un puñado de sus palomitas y se la tiró a su pariente.

"¿¡Qué carajos!?" Zeke se queja, y, cuando levanta la mirada para ver a su hermanito, ve que este apuntando con la cabeza hacia la entrada; cuando el hombre ve a Pieck parada, buscando con los ojos a su novio, mira a Eren con cierto temor "Creo que tengo que ir al baño" Después de decir esto, se levanta de su asiento y desaparece.

"Yo..." Eren piensa en una excusa "Iré a recargar palomitas" También desaparece de la escena.

Galliard no le presta mucha atención a donde se van sus amigos o porque los dos decidieron irse, casi como en un acuerdo mutuo. Porco siente como si alguien lo estuviera observando, así que voltea hacia su derecha y cuando hace esto, ve a su novia parada justo a su lado, mirándola.

"Hola, Pokki" _`Pokki´_ traga saliva después de que Pieck dice eso.

Los dos hermanos, que acababan de alejarse, los observaban desde una esquina, donde están seguros de que sus amigos no se darían cuanta de su presencia.

"Alguien no tendrá sexo esta noche" Dice Zeke al ver la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A : Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales**


End file.
